This new variety of kalanchoe originated as a seedling which resulted from my crossing Swiss Rose (unpatented) with Red Empress (unpatented) in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, since 1969 with the object of producing new varieties of kalanchoe plants suitable for the potted plant market. This plant was selected by me for propagation because of the intense color of its flowers and asexual reproduction by cuttings from the original plant and subsequent propagation of the cultivar carried on by me through successive generations, by means of vegetative cuttings, at Cartago, Costa Rica, has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the original plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Propagation of this kalanchoe cultivar is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., U.S.A., for the commercial market.